More than words
by jisbonshipperat-heart
Summary: Set in season 2 episode 11. A short JISBON story enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first story! Hope you enjoy and I would really appreciate reviews :)**

The music came to a halt and Lisbon suddenly began to feel the last 3 minutes she had been under the spell of her favourite Extreme song, and now the realisation hit that she had been dancing with Patrick Jane. But now her senses returned to her as an upbeat song was played over the speaker system. She pulled away from him, she hadn't realised how comfy she had been. His shoulders the perfect height, he waist the perfect width. They seemed to be moulded together. He appeared shocked:

"did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"no,no of course not"she began to mumble. She dropped her head.

"then why aren't we dancing?" he tilted her chin up so he looked straight into her eyes. For a moment she lost herself again. She had see many a women seduced by Patrick Jane. It was so easy to fall into those blue-green eyes. So many around the office would giggle if he gave them as much as a smile. They were reduced to the mental age of 14 , but surely this couldn't happen to THE Teresa Lisbon?

"Jane, could we go for a walk. Please?

He nodded not speaking and this only made Lisbon more nervous. No sarcastic remarks or cheeky, mischievous smile.

The pair wandered outside of the school hall and into the grounds. Lisbon longed to tell him how he made each day for her, how every time he entered her office her heart missed a beat. He looked at her expectantly as the reached a locked gate, the end point if their walk.

"Jane I've been thinking that..." he slipped his hand inside her's. She stopped abruptly, as her hand began to tingle. He led her round past the outer buildings and round to a running track.

"race you!" he laughed, his words streaming into the wind as he raced away from her. As Lisbon began her sprint down the home straight she began to question what had happened that evening. Did Jane love her? Or was the dancing and hand holding just friendship? She discarded her thoughts as she started to gain on Jane till she ran level with him as they crossed the finish line in synchronisation. She stood out of breath for a few seconds before telling Jane "I won that".

"meh. Only because I let you" Lisbon laughed gently an Jane couldn't helped but notice how beautiful the sound was. It was the simple things that made him love her. He had no idea how he would tell her as for all the years he had known her, she never dated, and this made him doubt that she would notice his subtle flirting. Still he wasn't unhappy with them being friends.

The pair started to stagger up the steps laughing til their lungs the small grandstand until Jane stopped and sat down on a folding chair. "let me take you out for dinner" he said calmly.

"what?now! Jane I need to get back to work" she said attempting to sound annoyed with his "preposterous" question.

"what work? The case is closed! Plus it's 11:30. Look please my treat, I've been a pain this week, it's the least I could do".

Lisbon gave in finally after several minutes of bickering so Jane walked her back to her car. Across the car park were a couple leaning into each other rubbing noses. An old flame from high school re-ignited, there was a awkward silence when Jane and Lisbon exchanged a glance. Then Jane rested his hand upon Lisbon's on the gear stick and before she could turn her head to face him, his lips were already against hers. He kissed her timidly at first but when he sensed she wouldn't pull away their kiss became more passionate.


	2. Chapter 2

****A/n hello guys added another short chapter :) would loveMoore ideas and reviews thank you 

Lisbon drove as quickly as she could ignoring all the speed cameras, breaking one of he principles and undermining everything she had told Jane. Jane sat next to her silent and passive, she imagined his thoughts though it was hard to do so when her own were so unclear. She was still buzzing from the kiss, but soon her rational mind was returned to her. If she was to have a relationship with Patrick Jane then there would be an issue at work, she ld HIV to broach the topic with Minelli and she knew how much he despised of Patrick.

But as soon as she looked over at him and his puppy face all doubts were lifted from her mind.

"Teresa?"

"Yes Patrick?"

"I want you to trust me"

"Jane its my job not to trust you!" she saw the hurt look in his eyes and instantly apologised.

"I trust you, more than I trust anyone else; because I know you, I know your darkest side and yet I know that ultimately when the time comes you will do right thing". He smiled at her and placed his hand on her thigh. He felt her tense up, but she had a small smile on her lips.

They didn't speak for the rest of the journey, yet Jane was playful in his actions and the drive passed quickly. They arrived at Jane's favourite diner and Lisbon decided to humour him and try the 'eggs' that he enjoyed so much. Jane flirted with the waitress who was a woman in her mid 50's. But as soon as he sensed that Lisbon might be slightly jealous he stopped.

"she's a doll" the waitress told Patrick. Lisbon blushed so much so that the colour red would be jealous of the shade of her cheeks. Patrick tenderly reached under the table to grasp Lisbon's hand. She jumped at first but then laughed; Patrick's favourite sound

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked. She nodded and gave him her sweetest smile. He couldn't help but admire her eyes, the sparkled in the cheap strip lighting. A diamond in the rough.

"Yes" she replied. He took her hand and led her out to her car, as if he was escorting a member of the royal family.

"Yours or mine?she asked teasing him. He looked taken aback.

"Yours definitely" he laughed, "I never imagined my Teresa Lisbon so forward, especially not on a first date".

"I don't belong to you, and plus this isn't a date, it's a... post work rendezvous". He kissed her again. It was like she was 12 avoiding saying that he was her boyfriend. He could imagine her 12, beautiful yet studious, no doubt she was subject to flirting. He could imagine her as a heart breaker turning down every acne-prone boy that asked her. He was so lost in his day dream he hadn't even noticed that they had arrived back at her house.


	3. Chapter 3

She opened the door and dumped her bag on the sofa and gestured for Jane to come in. He had been in her apartment before, but this time she was nervous. She worried about the cleanliness and order, whether her decor was up to standard.

"won't we be needing the couch" Jane asked almost laughing. Lisbon moved her bag away and pretended to be annoyed at Jane, as if that was possible. She got some wine out of the cupboard and placed it on the table. They both stared at it before deciding it was unnecessary in the evenings entertainments. Almost instantly his lips were against hers and Lisbon felt small tingles run up and down her spine. He felt how delicate she was in his arms, almost like a child, his child. He pulled away.

"did I do something wrong?" she asked timidly.

"n...no, I'm sorry it was me" he looked close to tears and Lisbon decided she would not press the matter any further. Instead she poured him and herself a large glass of wine and they both downed them incredibly quickly, maybe that was what was need to break the tension. The began to tenderly try kissing again but this time Jane leaned Lisbon further into the couch. She felt his hands trace up her spine until the reached her neck and soon she was shivering with delight. She took his hand and playfully led him into her bedroom where they resumed on the bed. Jane was afraid to take things further than kissing, so he held her hands and lay down, with their feet intertwined. The next morning they woke in the same position. Lisbon's eyes met Janes and she rolled over to get out of bed. In the course of last night she had forgotten to set an alarm and she checked her phone for the time she noticed she had 3 missed calls from Van Pelt.

"dammit Jane why didn't you wake me up?" she asked genuinely annoyed with her consultant's reckless behaviour.

"because you looked peaceful and you work to hard, you deserved a lie in" he said smiling at her.

"well unfortunately murders don't take time out so neither should we". She moved her eyes away from his because she knew if they stayed there any longer she would be forced to spend the whole day in bed and then people would become suspicious of their illicit affair. she picked Up her phone and called Van Pelt.

"Morning, my alarm didn't go off, where is the crime scene?... Yes... Okay we will be there as soon as possible... Did I say we?... I mean I, I have to pick up Jane as his car has broken" She slammed down he phone in embarrassment. Lisbon blushed, and pulled her hair away from her eyes.

"good cop bad liar" said Jane teasing. "come on let's get going, we can get you some coffee on the way". He could sense her caffeine deprivation, it made her irritable and seeing as he was the only person in earshot he decided that it would be best for both of them.

Over the next few days they were only together at work as Lisbon's hours were long and there were constant breaks in the case. He finished one day on his couch, he could se Lisbon work through the 3 inch high mound of paper work on her desk, most of which was created by his actions. He decided it was the little things that made him love her, her dark hair that framed her face and contrasted to her eyes. She was a strong leader but also a good friend and a lover. He could lose himself for hours thinking about her, yet every time he did he saw his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

hi guys here for a fourth chapter, if you would like me to write some more please review or PM me. Hope you all enjoy :)

"Jane, come on wake up" she whispered gently tracing her hand up his thigh. Normally he was subject to violence but today she was flirtatious with her actions.

"it's case closed pizza time, everyones waiting". To be truthful he was hungry and the thought of the gooey melted cheese sounded very appealing. Although he would rather share it just with Lisbon. She slapped his arse playfully and they wandered into the centre o the bull pen.

He lifted up his slice of pizza and said "here's to a team". The rest of them spoke half heartedly trying not to let the pizza spill out of their mouths. Lisbon laughed which made Jane smile eagerly, he was like a puppy at times she thought. For a small moment they were all together, and for once they were in each others company because hey wanted to be. Cho broke the silence and declared he was leaving.

"maybe it's time we should go" said Van Pelt carelessly, instantly after cursing her words. Rigsby's eyes were quickly pulled down to the ground. Lisbon had always thought that something was going to happen between the pair of them but tonight she wasn't going to discipline them as she felt too hypocritical being with Jane.

"goodnight then" she said fixing Rigsby with a piercing glare. Then it was just her and Jane. Suddenly it was enticing, she of all people was the infamous Patrick Jane's lover, a position envied by most women.

They ran to his car hand in hand, and he drove quicker than normal which made Lisbon sit on the edge of her seat. He already drove to fast, instantly she thought of the safety risks associated with driving out of control. The effects had been devastating on her family life, but that was the past. She subconsciously played with her seat belt, rather obviously and Jane took the hint to slow down.

They arrived at his motel room and his made her laugh gently.

"what?" he asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

"don't you find it amusing that you are taking me into a motel room? I thought we would at least have room service" she joked but even he could hear the nervous tone in her voice. She followed him in glancing at the lack of decor and decorum.

"Lisbon we need to talk, about where this is going to go". He murmured.

" I want you to know that I love you and I want to do everything in power to make this relationship work". She said looking into his eyes.

"I..i.. I love you too my dear and I need you to understand that I... I haven't had you know anyone since my wife". She had never seen Patrick Jane so broken down. And she began to cry silent tears that's ran in rivers down her face. He tried to wipe away her tears, but they kept streaming. Eventually her head was pressed into his shoulder and he began to cry too. He hated to see her like this, he loved how strong she was, so sure of her morals. Had he corrupted her?

She hated that she was crying. She never cried, she was so used to keeping up the charade, she had been doing so since the age of 12 when her mother died. She was meant to be the one in control, how could she be the leader of a team where others had to trust her when she didn't even trust herself. Only 2 things she was sure of: the first she was irrationally in love with Patrick Jane, secondly and most importantly he loved her to, but he still had an empty space in his heart, in the shape of his previous life.

"I knew it would never be easy with you Jane, you're a pain in the ass, you're irresponsible, you're disruptive and a completely negative influence on the team. So I guess it's stupid for me to love you, yet I still do" she said tentatively. she planted a kiss on his forehead, and he gave her his cheekiest smile before placing his hand on the small of her back.

"you still love me? I must not be trying hard enough" he said teasing her. She punched him playfully, he faked an injury but using the time to creep his hand up her back. He gently unhooked her bra strap and her eyes widened in shock.

"well if that's how you're gonna play it" she said playfully, "we better go somewhere more appropriate". She led him by the hand into his bedroom and closed the door with a resounding thud


	5. Chapter 5

a conclusion to my story :) I would love reviews but as long as you enjoy my piece that's all that really matters. It's sad to see this end, but I will be back soon with others might try some humor message me if you would like me to write something. Enjoy

Waking up lying next to Patrick Jane was a thrilling experience Lisbon decided. Her hair was intertwined with his and she noticed the contrast in colour. Chalk and cheese she thought. She pulled herself out of bed trying not to wake her consultant up. She was suddenly aware of her nakedness, and she had very little hope of finding her clothes as they were sprayed out across the room. She found Janes shirt and slipped it on, it smelt of him. She wandered into the kitchen to look for some coffee, but all she could find were cupboards full of tea. She sighed he was so predictable. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"morning gorgeous" he mumbled sleepily.

"good morning yourself, you appear to have no coffee or food" she said rolling her eyes.

"meh... We can get 'brunch' in a bit" he smiled.

"so you have no romantic plans for me?I was expecting a whole day of activity" she looked hurt, yet Jane knew or at least hoped she wasn't.

"you shouldn't doubt me, you know that I am a hopeless romantic. We can grab you some more appropriate clothes" he saw her visibly shudder at the thought of 'appropriate' clothes. It made him laugh, his make-shift plans for the day weren't half as sinister as she suspected. Lisbon checked her phone but he caught he eye first.

"you are leaving that evil thing at home, it will only cause distractions, and all you will think about is work" he instructed. She began to murmur an excuse but to be truthful she was excited for their day together and was not willing to jeopardise them for her phone.

He drove her to her apartment but before she let herself in he stopped her.

"it's my day out, so I get to chose what you wear" he smirked.

"nope! At that I will draw a line. I will give you no phone but..." she stopped mid sentence and realised that he had already locked himself inside her apartment. Dammit Jane! He could go die in a hole for all she cared. Well maybe not die just hide a while until she had come out of her mood.

He drove quickly, too quickly. It made her slightly nervous and she doubted that this contraption he called a car had air bags. They were on the outskirts of Sacramento and she began to notice the beautiful rolling beaches of California. Lisbon loved the beach. As a child she never got to go much, she doubted that Jane did either. Neither of them had an exactly normal childhood, although she held the belief that without her past she wouldn't be the person that she is now. And right now she was happy.

They pulled up into a marina and Lisbon was slightly disappointed. Jane got out the car quickly and shook hands warmly with a man in his mid fifties. He gave Jane a key and told him not to lose it, in exchange Jane slipped him a couple of 10 dollar bills. As Lisbon walked out the car, Jane took her by the hand.

"my lady your carriage awaits you". He said looking genuinely pleased with himself. He lead her onto the large yacht, giving her the bag of clothes he had stolen from her apartment, then showed her down some stairs. The inside of the boat was tiny and picturesque, yet luxurious at the same time. She nervously dug into the bag and saw her smallest ivy green bikini with small diamantés on. She changed quickly and found a pair of sunglasses in her bag. She slipped them into her hair and wandered out onto the deck of the boat.

"you look beautiful, my dear" he whispered into her ear.

"you don't look too bad yourself...". Lisbon was startled by Jane blowing the horn of the boat. The sound echoed around the marina and scared away a large flock of gulls who promptly flew across the bay. Jane began to manoeuvre the boat from its mooring. Lisbon chose to bask in the sun, lying on the roof of the cabin. At first the speed seemed alarming and Lisbon felt unsafe without a seat belt but she kept quiet so not to disappoint Jane. She quickly fell asleep lulled by the gentle motions of the boat, it's not as if she had had much sleep last night...

He woke her by lifting her small body up into his arms, and he walked over to the edge of the boat, a good 10 feet above the sapphire blue water.

"ready for a swim?" he asked playfully and quickly threw himself off the edge of the boat with her still in his tanned arms.

"jeez Jane, next time you try to pull a stunt like that me you could give me some warning!" he swam away from her and she chased him. Finally she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him under the water. He resurfaced about 5 meters away from her.

"I almost drowned Lisbon, you could have killed me" he said dramatically looking for some reaction from her. Instead she just stared at him blankly and swam back to the edge of the boat. She hauled herself out of the water and onto the thin edge of the boats narrow frame.

"Wow, it's so stunning, breathtaking" she gasped staring at the panoramic views surrounding her.

"we'll I couldn't take a beauty such as yourself to an ugly place could I?". He smiled at her placing his hand on her stomach. They were in paradise, and for the few hours they would be together they were both completely content.

"I love you Patrick" she whispered.

"I love you too Teresa". She felt close to tears. She had lived by this man for so many years dreaming that one day they may be together, and now that time was upon them she wished it would never end.

Xxxx yours faithfully Jisbonshipperat-heart xxxX


End file.
